Merry Alvin and the True Light of the Benefits of Courage
Merry Alvin and the True Light of the Benefits of Courage is a chapter book published by both Scholastic and one of its trade publishing imprints, The Blue Sky Press. It has 118 pages, and 8 pages of full color inserts from the video. The book adapts "The Great Escape!". Book Description Join The Three Chipmunks, Petunia (Barry), The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, and their friends in one dilly of an adventure! When a group of pompous vegetables take over a town that sits on an island, Alvin and his two brothers, Simon and Theodore, have tensions rising as well. Will Alvin learn what it means to have courage and that "you never have to be afraid to do what's right!" before everything turns into chaos? Changes from the episode *All the songs are changed to dialogue. *Instead of the 20,000 pounds of dental floss, a policeman accused Captain Malab for stealing his mother's secret family recipe for pickled herring. *Merry Alvin has a longer speech to the people of Ninaborough. *There is no mention of Alvin's adoptive father throughout. *Even though they still found out who the reason for the storm was, Alvin, Simon and Theodore don't line up the crew for the DJ music test. Instead, they just ask them questions about who caused the tempest. *There's a mistake saying The Chipmunks are "The Powerpuff Boys" (a shout-out to Cartoon Network's "The Powerpuff Girls"). Additions to the book *When Elliot said Alvin's adoptive father got frozen by Mr. Marigold, he mentions the Fear Dar. This is a reference to "The League of Incredible Vegetables". Sedgewick remarks that David got turned into a block of ice, and a few of the city's founders had to thaw him out with some old hair dryers. *Alvin uses a special type of vision to scan the victims doing Mr. Marigold's slave work. *Petunia becomes close to divorcing Elliot. *While Alvin tries to think of a way to throw Mr. Malab overboard, Reuben suggests using a skateboard like a surfboard, while Jude pleads Petunia, and a few people to watch a few episodes of Talking Teddy. *There are two instances where Simon and Theodore think the people in the courtyard of the palace are doing besides a football game. One is a comic book auction and the other is a yodeling contest. *Petunia deliberately had a dream/nightmare which literally causes the storm to fall upon the boat. The nightmare played the beginning music of a song done in an Italian opera, with Mr. Marigold scolding Petunia, weird turnaround models, jarring concept art from early stages of the actual show, Elliot yelling "Okay, now I'm scared!", a pack of werewolves, a car chase, and... er... other things ("Not like we gave them a choice in the matter of course."), and ends with Mr. Marigold trying to kill Petunia and Elliot and Sedgewick. *A process of the mayor's great-grandson growing up is occasionally shown. *In addition to threatening Captain George and Alvin with wolves, polar bears, asparagus in space, teaching cowboy peas, and a monster made of known dishes from England (i.e., haggis, fish and chips, kidney pie), one of Mr. Marigold's henchmen mentioned that Mr. Marigold once threatened them with an avalanche, a group of soda bottles that play pranks, a french-fry strainer, and electric weed plants. *While Alvin was reading from a scroll, someone in the crowd states that a towel was overlapping Mr. Marigold on one of his pictures, while another said that he placed a sombrero in front of his music stand during one of Alvin's recording sessions. Category:Products Category:Fanon Works Category:Chapter books Category:Books Category:VeggieFan2000